


You'll Say I Do

by Xyl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Peeta Wears A Dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyl/pseuds/Xyl
Summary: Peeta gets sent to District Two to foster peace between the two districts and maybe work out some trade agreements. Little does he know what he's actually getting into.





	1. Chapter 1

“Well anyways, I suppose you’ll have to do,” He said looking Peeta up and down “Though you are rather short.” With that, he clapped his hands and began walking away from him towards the door through which he had entered. 

Suddenly several servants rushed through the door and began to surround him.

“W-wait, prepare me for what?” Peeta replied nervously looking at the servants who now approached him.

“Why. The wedding of course.” He said this only turning to look at Peeta’s shocked expression before leaving and slamming the door shut.

His exit appeared to be as signal for the servants as they immediately swarmed and began to strip Peeta of his clothing.

“H-h-hey! What are you doi-” He was cut off as one of them pulled his shirt up and over his face exposing his torso to the group surrounding him. He wouldn’t say that he was the most fit person, and he also wasn’t fat but being exposed around these strangers began to fluster him and he felt very uncomfortable knowing that they all had their eyes on him.

As his shirt was being removed from his body another servant crouched at his feet and began removing both of his shoes and socks leaving his feet bare.

“You really don’t have to-” Peeta let out a yelp as he felt two big arms reach around and encircle his waist and unbutton his pants. “There has to be a misunderstanding! I-I’m not getting married to anyone.” He stammered and hated how his voice shook and showed his nervousness. 

The servant undressing him took no notice of Peeta’s shaky words as he smoothly pulled his pants down and removed them from his legs, leaving him clad only in his loose white cotton boxers.

“W-wait stop!” Peeta shouted holding his arms out, and then feeling awkward as he looked down at his state of undress while being surrounded by people who were fully dressed. He didn’t know where to go with this now that he had their attention, all he knew is that it was happening way too fast and that he didn’t want it to continue the way that it was going. “I’m not meant to be here! You have the wrong person, please if I could just talk to someone here.”

All the servants seemed to stop for a second and consider what he was saying a couple even quickly looked at each other and seemed to exchange message between themselves. 

Meanwhile Peeta couldn’t stop his face from burning. He could barely stand to be around people without a shirt on, and being in front of a group of strangers exposed to them in his boxers made him stammer and panicky. He reached down to grab the waist of his boxershorts as if to reassure himself that they were still there. 

This was all happening in a second and while he was looking down at himself some of the servants looked and gave each other gave a quick nod and then proceeded as if they finally settled the dispute of Peeta’s objections.

“Aaaah!” Peeta gave a quick shout of shock as a bigger servant from behind him quickly snuck up on him, grabbed his arms and began to restrain them behind his back.“No-no please! Don’t do this!” Peeta shouted writhing around in the hold of the large servant.

Ignoring his cries and pleas two of the servants calmly walked over to his sides and swiftly pulled his boxers down his legs before removing them completely and exposing him completely to the crowd before him.

The silent crowd surrounding him on all sides unnerved him and made his face flush, he could feel his mouth dry up as they all stood there and stared at his naked body. Peeta never had an experience being naked in front of anyone before and he felt very uncomfortable, especially with a big servant restraining his arms that prevented him from covering his modesty. 

One of the servants who undressed him nodded at the big one restraining him and he raised both of Peeta’s arms over his head holding them by the wrist before moving off to the side to allow the crowd to get a good look at his body.

Immediately several of the servants rushed forward and began to examine and prod his body.  
He jumped with a yelp escaping his mouth as he felt some hands at his ass moving around both of his cheeks and then out of nowhere he felt the same hands quickly pull them apart exposing his hole to the light.

He felt himself shiver as these hands moved felt him in places he had never even dare reach. He almost swore that he could feel the breath of some of them on him.

Apparently satisfied, they stopped their examination and nodded at one of the other servants, but not before one of them slapped his ass that left a stinging sensation and made him jump.  
Another one of the same servants then came to the front and roughly grabbed his penis. The servant holding him felt him in their hand rubbing and squeezing him.

Peeta felt himself lose his breath at the hand engulfing him and he closed his eyes and wished that everything would go away. 

He wanted to die from embarrassment nobody had ever seen him exposed, or in a state like this and it was not the way he ever wanted to show himself to anyone.

His eyes jerked open though when he felt one of the rough hands of the servant that had been restraining him wrap around his cock and begin rubbing it. 

If it was possible for his face to get any redder it did as he felt it burn in shame at the way he felt his cock grow hard and felt himself enjoying the pleasure the servant began to give.

The way the rough calloused hands gripped him and moved around his length had quickly made him erect and he heard himself release a moan. 

He quickly shut his mouth and bit his tongue as he came back to his senses and remembered the circumstances.What was he doing Peeta thought to himself, this was not the time to be getting off!

Suddenly the hand was removed and another smaller hand deftly grabbed and examined his engorged member. 

Even at this slight touch, in his already aroused state he began to feel some precum exit his head.  
He had barely begun to enjoy this small pleasure given to him before they began grabbing him and moving him along the room. When they did stop they came into another large round room containing a giant bath tub.

Peeta scarcely had anytime to register what was going on before he felt the dozens of hands behind him reach forward and push him into the waters of the awaiting tub.  
He was greeted by the caress of water and its’ cold surrounded him and shocked his senses.  
He suddenly began to thrash around as he remembered that he couldn’t breathe and he didn’t know how to swim. 

As his head broke the surface and his feet touched the bottom of the tub he realized once again and where he was and the nightmare of an experience that was going on around him. Peeta wrapped his arms around himself rubbing his shoulders to warm himself up from the chill of the water and attempt a semblance of modesty in his exposed state from within the water as he looked up at all the servants looking at him and surrounding the outside of the tub.

He barely had enough time to take everything in until they all began their work once again like machines. 

One began opening various bottles and pouring different strong smelling mixtures on his head and in the tub. The scents were all manner of supposed well smelling things that made his nose hurt and his head ache.

And so it went again in the tub as they scrubbed him from head to toe with all manner of sponges and loofahs and rags all covered in foul smelling soaps and mixtures meant to cleanse him. It was particularly bad when the same big servant from earlier was feeling rather handsy and kept groping him below the waist and making him jump and splash around from unexpected grabs and intrusions.

Finally he was doused with the last bucket of cold water and made to stand up as several hands grabbed at him and maneuvered him out of the tub where he was quickly and very briskly dried off with some towels. 

The semi-covering of the towels gave Peeta only brief comfort as he was quickly restrained again from behind to prevent him from moving.

“W-what’s going on now?” He said nervously looking around at the servants whose faces remained blank and steadfastly ignoring him. 

Finally one of the servants approached him and started spreading a thick cream along his arms, legs, and some of his face. 

He didn’t quite understand what it was for until the servant then proceeded to put some beneath  
his arms and around his crotch. The once cold cream started to get warm on the places all around his body and began to sting harshly at which point some of the servants came and wiped them away removing any facial hair and body hair below his head. 

Peeta’s self consciousness at his nudity reared its’ head once again and he felt his face grow red because of how all of the body hair that had once covered him; aside from his hair and eyebrows, was now removed making him feel more exposed than ever now throughout his whole journey.  
The servants then rubbed a soothing oil over the stinging spots on his body that once held body hair.

Peeta was starting to get nervous again as he was left to himself now while a couple of the servants left the room. He tried to bend over a little bit and use his hands to cover himself he tried to talk to some of the servants. “Please there’s obviously a mistake I’m not getting married to anyone.” He said pleadingly trying to make eye contact with one of them “I-if you could please just give me some answers” He tried to make himself as acquiescing as possible to them but they just sniffed and looked away.

He was shocked out of his begging as the servants once again returned only this time they were carrying a large trunk between several of them before dropping it on the floor.

“Wha-?” Peeta still trying his best to cover his body and was shocked into stillness as the trunk was opened and the servants began pulling fabrics and all sorts of things out. 

He was then grabbed and they began dressing him, first was some sort of thin long nightgown looking thing that was thrown on him as they removed his hands from covering himself and putting them up in the air.  
As relieved as he was to finally have something on that covered him he was confused as to why it was a dress. He was very obviously a guy.

Next came something he actually recognized, although not from personal use, and itscared him. 

“Now wait please I don’t know what all this is” Peeta shouted gesturing down at himself and what he was wearing “But I can’t go around wearing that!” He was a little freaked out and could feel his chest heaving as he kept breathing quickly and heavily.

He tried to get away but soon found himself backed into some servants preventing his escape. 

And then it came. The corset. 

Although he struggled quite a bit at this part he was forcibly held as they wrapped it around his waist and began to tighten it. At first it was okay but then came the pulling and pulling. Just when the laces in the back seemed as if they couldn’t go any tighter they somehow managed to, and he felt his waist get smaller and form the sought hourglass figure and his breathing diminished.  
Peeta could barely manage to breathe and it felt like his ribs were about to break, and even though it did achieve the desired effect, and made him much more slimming, he could hardly see why anyone would want this. 

It felt like he was been caged and restrained.

Next came the many on many layers of petticoats, he thought he counted five or six of these that covered his legs and quite made him feel like he was ballooning out. It was also odd to see such a big mess around his bottom half compared to his tiny waist.

Continuing to dress him the servants lifted his arms once more and added a pure white bodice with a very plunging neckline that only seemed to accentuate his very obvious lack of cleavage, it also included very tiny and almost pointless sleeves that went around his arms right beneath his exposed shoulders.

Finally came the big poofy white bustle and skirt that went quite big and made him feel like he was wearing a circus tent. He could hardly imagine moving around in all of this seeing as how it was all quite heavy and he barely managed to breathe.

Peeta was then brought over and made to sit down in a chair in front of a vanity and as he briefly looked in a mirror he knew this wasn’t going to be good. 

Hands picked up a brush and began plastering his face with white powder. His skin was already pale enough, so to him doing this seem pointless. He started to cough as the cloud of powder surrounded his face.  
Next his cheeks were covered with red rouge and his lips painted in bright red lipstick, finally his eyes were rimmed with eyeliner, his lashes were covered with mascara, and the lids of his eyes with eye shadow.

As he was finally was able to open his eyes he was shocked at his transformation. Whoever it was looking back at him from the mirror obviously wasn’t himself. 

He was ready to reach out and touch his reflection when he realized that the servants had snatched his hands and had begun painting them with silver polish. 

It almost seemed that this would never be done. 

While he was motioned at by the servants very firmly not to move his hands they moved onto his feet and began with his toenails. Meanwhile one of the other servants pulled a box from nowhere and opened it up revealing a very ruffly and scary looking silver choker. It was had many embellishments of lace and beads but scariest were some of the spikes. He had no doubt that he would be made to wear it, and found he was correct as a pair of hands picked it up and clasped it around his neck. 

It felt very stiff and came up past his Adam’s Apple and made it impossible to tilt his head down too far or open his mouth to talk without some of the pointier decorations stabbing his throat. 

It seemed they wanted his head held high but that he was only to be seen and not heard.

Finally and without protest, seeing as he was unable to speak now, his skirts were lifted up over his feet and a pair of white shoes with rather large intimidating heels were fitted onto his feet.  
This was one of the parts he most wanted to protest seeing as how he’d never walked in any heels before and now he’d really not be able to walk with this large dress and ridiculous shoes. 

He was starting to wonder how he’d get around when, fortunately, hands reached out and grabbed his elbows helping him to his feet.

Gingerly arms went around his and secured him while he wobbled and stumbled in his new attire until he was deposited in front of a full length mirror before all the servants exited the room.

Seeing that he was now just basically stuck in front of the mirror he took in all of his appearance. His blonde hair was gelled and smoothed up and out of his face unlike the way it normally hung around and his face and his normally pale face was even whiter than usual, it made it seem like his skin had never seen sunlight. This was a sharp contrast against the vivid red of his lips and cheeks, and even the makeup on his eyes all seemed to make his normally dull blue eyes shine. All of this worked together and seemed to give his face a more feminine appearance. Of course it was also helped thanks to the fact that he had been stuffed into the world’s biggest dress and made to wear a corset that gave his normally stocky figure an hourglass shape. And his normally wide set shoulders and hairless arms that were now exposed by short sleeves on the bodice of the dress seemed more natural and feminine for his look. Looking at his dress he twirled about a little bit and watched as it moved around him and fit like it was made for him. In all looks and appearances he almost looked like some sort of proper woman at first glance.

What the hell?

Why was he thinking like this? He’s a guy! He doesn’t enjoy wearing dresses! Especially not when they include breath choking corsets, and ridiculous skirts and petticoats. 

The only even quasi positive part about this was that the massive heels made him taller, but even those pinched and tortured his feet.

Hey dad look, he thought to himself, I’m finally six feet tall. 

God, fuck. 

He even had nail polish and lipstick he was wearing jewelry!

He wanted to rip the ridiculous dress and corset off, and remove the annoying choker from his neck.

“Wow it seems they actually did good work on you.” A voice said materializing from behind him in the now open doorway.

Peeta spotted his reflection from behind him in the mirror and quickly jerked around his dress moving with him.

“Damn.” He said whistling “Sure wish I could have a pretty little thing like you, although I suppose you’re not so little now.” The man laughed acknowledging Peeta’s new height thanks to the heels. 

Peeta stared at the man, until he realized it was the same guy from before who had dropped him off and had gotten him into all this mess! He opened his mouth a fraction and almost began to speak when he remembered the choker and reached his hand towards his throat.

“Oh my favorite part! It is so good to see them sticking to old traditions” The man said acknowledging the choker around Peeta’s neck. “Now of course I guess the time is to tell you why you’re here and dressed like this.” He continued gesturing at Peeta’s transformation. “You’re here to be married of course.” The man stopped to laugh a little bit as he took in Peeta’s shocked expression “No not to me.” He said shaking his head sadly “Another lucky young man from right here in District 2, maybe you’ve heard of him hm? His name is Cato Hadley, the victor of this year’s 74th annual Hunger Games. He’ll be quite happy to know he has such a beautiful bride.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cato learns about his impending nuptials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. 10 months. Well at least the next chapter's written.

“It’s time for you to wake the fuck up.”

Cato heard the agonizingly loud voice attempting to rouse him from his slumber,but instead of listening he chose to ignore it and roll over and away from it. He was having a really good dream just a minute ago and he planned on getting back to it.

“Just because you’re a Victor doesn’t mean you can sleep in all day we’ve got shit to get done!”

The voice was shouting once more, but Cato decided to ignore it again and pointedly got cozier in bed.

“Fine, this is how we do it then.”

He was about to laugh off whatever they were talking about because whoever thought they were getting him out of this bed soon better change their mind, they were out of damn-

“What the f-fuck!” Cato practically shot out of the bed landing ungracefully on the floor as he was rudely awoken by being doused with ice water.

“It’s about time.” 

He moved his gaze up from the ground, his eyes seeking the person he was about to kill for waking him up like this.

Arthur.

“Why did I need to get up this early?” He growled this trying to seem tough, but knew it could only work so well seeing as he was lying on the floor sopping wet in only his boxers.

“It’s 11 AM, it stopped being early three hours ago.” Arthur shot back from where he was standing looking as unimpressed as usual. “Besides, you need to take a shower and get ready we don’t have all day.” He said this part while picking at a nail.

“Get ready for what?”

“You’re getting married.” He deadpanned looking at Cato’s sprawled out form.

“I’m not getting married.” Cato shot back at this part while finally picking himself up off the ground.

“Yes. You are. We’ve got everything set up, the bride, the ceremony, the whole shebang. Practically the entire district, and half the Capital will be there. So get showered, and get dressed before I send some Avoxes to help you do it.” He said this last part snarkily as if he felt very empowered at this moment.

Cato really wanted to punch him in the face.

“Fine.” Cato spit out angrily. “It’s not like I’m given a choice about shit these days anyways. Why don’t we just have a couple kids too while we’re at it? Me and this bitch you’re gonna make me marry.” 

As he said this last part Arthur started laughing suddenly as if he knew something Cato didn’t.

“What’s so fucking funny?”

“Oh.. nothing.” Arthur replied while pretending to wipe away a tear.

This was the most emotion Cato had ever seen from this man aside from disgust and anger.

It was creeping him out a little bit. His laugh almost seemed unnatural the way his shoulders moved and he made this weird breathy sound in between laughs. It was like someone told him about laughing, but he had never felt the need for it until now.

“Don’t worry though you’ll like your…. bride.” He said this last part chuckling once more to himself. He managed to school his features and pull it together before finishing with “Be ready within the hour.” And with that he was headed out of his room.

Who the fuck am I getting married to? 

Cato sighed to himself before heading into his bathroom to get cleaned up. 

If he was gonna do all this holy matrimony bullshit he might as well look good while doing this.

He stripped off his already damp boxers before walking into the shower and slamming the button for the hot water with his fist.

The hot water rushed out from the shower head feeling amazing after his cold awakening. The way it streamed down his body, soothing his muscles. He never wanted it to end.

Cato grabbed the shampoo off the shelf working the small amount of it through his short hair. It didn’t take long before he was rinsing the fragrant soap out. 

He grabbed the body wash next and began lathering it up. 

He started on and underneath his arms scrubbing himself and wondering about this whole marriage ordeal he had gotten roped into. Whoever it was Arthur seeme sure he would like them. 

But why was that fucker laughing?

He shrugged to himself and shook his head as he moved onto his chest and continued to think about his bride to be. As he started imagining her his hands started massaging his chest and moving south. He knew for sure that whoever had been picked out for him was going to look hot, he just hoped that they had managed to get his type right.

Blondes.

Golden hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. 

Just the thought was already sending shivers down his spine and waves of pleasure throughout.

Cato took himself in his right hand, slick with soap and started rubbing his now enlarged length.

He could already see her now in his mind’s eye. 

Those beautiful blue eyes, filled with innocence.

Those plump red lips.

A perfect large round ass, ready for the taking.

His hand started moving faster around his cock, he was practically thrusting into his own hand already, his head dripping in precum already. 

He could just imagine taking her and dominating her in every way possible making her his.

Cato was openly thrusting his hips now, picturing the act now, opening his mouth to let out a moan.

Oh and the sounds she’d make when he came, enjoying every bit of it.

Suddenly he was coming, ropes of come violently ejected from his cock and shot down the drain. He let out a nice groan of satisfaction as he relaxed up against the tiled wall of the shower, shaking off the last bits of come. 

He was tempted to go for a round two, but decided against it seeing as he was actually getting ready for something. And at any rate, why bother imagining when in just a short while he could have the real thing? 

He finished cleaning himself up and rinsing off before turning the shower off and grabbing his towel off the rack and drying himself off.

Cato headed back into his room, towel wrapped around his waist, and saw a tux with a note sitting on his bed.

You know what to do. Now hurry the hell up pretty boy, we’re on a schedule.

Even without a signature he could recognize Arthur’s snark anywhere. Cato crumpled the note into a ball before tossing it, he’d take as much time as he wanted and if it messed up his plans then all the better.

Cato sighed to himself a little as he looked down at the tuxedo before grabbing it off the bed and beginning to put it on.

While he was…. intrigued, to say the least, about having someone else in his life he didn’t relish the fact that it was a stranger. 

It was pretty much an assured thing that they would be attractive, the Capital wouldn’t have anything less, it didn’t mean they would be an easy person to live with forever. They could be insane or any other number of things, and was it wrong to want somebody he actually knew and loved? 

It was hard to remember that even after winning the games, and living an even more extravagant lifestyle than before, that his life was not entirely his own. He had things better than those in the other districts, no doubt. But some things were out of his control.

Nonetheless, Cato tried to put this out of his mind as he tied and straightened his bowtie. 

Just forget that the Capital controls your every move and enjoy getting married. 

Oh and remember the wedding night.

He smiled to himself at this while taking in the whole of his ensemble. His tux was a simple and elegant black that was sharp and fit him like a glove. He imagined that his bride was the mirror and practiced winking at her seductively.

He looked incredible so he knew that his soon to be other half would look jaw droppingly gorgeous.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a servant who came to tell him they were ready for him.

He started pumping himself up as he made his way towards the chapel. 

Head up, look happy, this is your day man. Whoever your bride is she’s about to walk down the aisle and become the next Mrs. Hadley. 

Get ready for your new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR; while peeta was getting prepped Cato was jerkin' it in the shower.
> 
> anyways, if you're still with me much love and all that. this was a short chapter but the next one is written so that'll be up in a week or so. anyways tell me if you like this or want other stories written or whatever. i like writing stuff for me but if you guys want something i might do it.
> 
> p.s. buy me a pizza for 10k chapter asap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta finally makes it to the altar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @SunatheTuna pizza u say?

Peeta stood in front of the mirror staring blankly at his reflection.

So he was supposed to be some man’s husband. 

Not just any man, he heard one part of himself whispering to him. 

Cato Hadley, it continued Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. 

He was marrying a murderer. 

As if that wasn’t bad enough, he was also considered one of the most violent competitors to ever compete in the games. Peeta remembered watching Cato, he was ruthless the way he quickly disposed of anyone who had crossed him. He also famously snapped some kids’ neck in less than a second after Katniss had blown up the Careers’ supplies. 

Even thinking of Katniss now brought up memories of their deadly showdown before he killed her. He felt his stomach start to turn and quickly shook himself out of these thoughts before he could dwell anymore on them.

He had to concentrate now on getting out of this wedding. Despite what the man before had said he couldn’t be here to marry Cato. His father sent him here to negotiate peace between the two districts, maybe foster some goodwill, set up a trade agreement. There was obviously some screwup or misunderstanding with communications. 

He felt himself start to heave, there was no way he was marrying this monster.

“Here I am!” A chipper voice announced itself walking into the room. 

Peeta jerked around, the heavy skirts of his dress swirling around with him. He was met by the sight of a tall blonde woman. She was wearing an oddly fluorescent dress that pained him to look at. 

The woman came up to him very excitedly clapping to herself before grabbing his hands and beginning to talk. “Why, just look at you my dear, so lovely!” She tittered “I was very much afraid of what I was going to have to work with or how you might look, especially since, oh you know you had to depend on avoxes!” She said this last part in a shocked whisper as if this were the greatest scandal of her life. “Of course you will need a bit more work than this.” She said this while stepping back and taking in his full form and walking around.

Once again he was being examined like an object and it made him want to scream, which he was unfortunately incapable of even doing.

Yeah he was screwed.  
“Why they’ll have to take some proper measurements,” She said this while picking up part of his dress. “I mean what a frumpy old thing this is! Although I suppose it is traditional around here. No ankles but they sure knew how to make a neckline!” Laughing to herself pointing out the way it plunged very obviously exposing his shoulders and collarbones, and of course obvious lack of breasts.

“Why, don’t you worry dear, I’ll have you in much more fashionable gowns in this when they get to outfit you in the Capital! I suppose they’ll consider you be slightly risque around here.” 

He was suddenly more afraid of what kind of even worse outfits this crazed Capital woman would come up with him to wear.

“....Yes more elegant and refined for a wedding I suppose, and more exciting casual wear!”

Hearing the way she said the word exciting made him want to run for the hills.

“Oh and I just nearly forgot myself! My name is Effie and I’ll be your Escort!” The woman, Effie said cheerily. “Anyways I just came in here to check on the lovely bride,” She said this with the biggest smile plastered on her face like she truly believed he was happy to be here.

“Truly the picture of a beautiful blushing bride on her wedding day.” She said this while sighing and smiling goofily.

Meanwhile Peeta forced himself to clench his fists and stand there emotionless. For one thing he in no way resembled anyone who looked liked they were anything close to “beautifully blushing on their wedding day.” And for another thing, aside from the dress and skirts making him feel ridiculous the corset felt like it was killing him. He seriously wanted to slap Effie around for good measure and knock some sense into her.

Peeta was standing there trying to think of different ways to knock himself out when the strange man from earlier intruded again carrying a small box.

“Oh, Arthur there you are! Have you seen our beautiful bride yet?” Effie gushed.

Effie may have missed it, but when she said his name Peeta saw him flinch and he tucked away this information for later.

“Why of course I have,” He answered smoothly “In fact I’ve brought the final piece, would you like to do the honors?” Arthur asked her offering the box.

“Why of course!” She took the box and squealed, actually squealed, in delight at what she saw. “Oh! The veil of course!” 

She pulled it out and set the large veil on top of Peeta’s head securing it in place, before placing the front around his face securing it, and then arranging it in the back as it went around his shoulders and then down his back as it trailed on the floor behind him.

Peeta didn’t know why he was surprised anymore, they didn’t do thing by halves and would obviously give him a ridiculous veil to wear as well.

“Perfect!” Effie cried clapping her hands together. “You were amazing before, but now you’re breathtaking.” She said this while wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye. 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Arthur agreed as they stood side by side admiring Peeta’s completed ensemble. 

“Oh, you might want to go take your seat now Effie.” Arthur said suddenly looking at his watch. “We’ll be starting soon and you’ll want a good seat to see Peeta here.”

“Why of course! Don’t forget how lovely you are dear! You’ll absolutely blow that man away when he sees you!” Effie cried while making her way out of the room.

Peeta was alone again with Arthur as they stood there and just stared at each other. As soon as Effie left the room his facade of cheerfulness was gone. 

Frankly Peeta appreciated this version of Arthur more than that fake ridiculous one. At least he was a real person right now.

“You will leave him breathless, you know.”

Arthur said this very flatly and without emotion and he couldn’t tell if he actually meant this or was just mocking Effie.

“So I’m going to be walking you down the aisle. And while that’s happening you will be the picture of elated. You will smile and laugh and people will actually think you’re happy on your wedding day.” He said the last part with emphasis since they both knew Peeta wasn’t anything resembling happy.

“When you’re asked to say ‘I do’ you will obviously not speak,” He said while pausing to nod at his choker before continuing. “You will nod and look delighted, and then you’ll give each other rings and kiss, the whole nine yards.” Arthur started to speed up while saying this and his voice grew hard. “If you do anything other that what I’ve just told you, or you look unhappy for even a millisecond you will be punished. Nod so I know you understand.”

Peeta paused to take it all in and glare at him before finally nodding.

“Great. I’ll give you a moment to yourself and then the ceremony will start. Remember to smile.” He said this blankly before walking out.

Peeta turned back around and stumbled in his heels to go back to facing the mirror. He looked at his reflection through the veil and practiced a smile. 

Good enough, he thought wearily to himself.

-

When Arthur pulled open the door Peeta found himself frozen in place. The room was packed with hundreds of people from the district and no doubt from the Capital as well he thought as he noticed some of the odd attire several attendees wore.

He found himself almost tripping, due to his ridiculous heels and enormous dress, when Arthur started walking and was met by a quick glare from the man which he greeted with his best smile as he allowed himself to be escorted down the aisle. Many people in the aisle seating clapped and smiled awestruck as he passed by. A couple even reached out to touch his monstrosity of a dress as he walked by.

He couldn’t tell if he was more shocked, disgusted, or horrified. Here he was being married off to some monster and all of Panem was treating it like some sick form of entertainment. 

Although, to them he supposed it was.

He was actually glad for the veil though, Peeta thought to himself as Arthur guided him down the aisle. 

It would hide his expressions of disgust for the most part. 

Finally Peeta came to a stop at the altar. He held Arthur’s arm as he was guided up the stairs and found himself standing there waiting.

God. He stood there fidgeting and messing with his dress. Ugh. His dress. 

The altar was more of some kind of pedestal than anything else. It was raised pretty highly off the floor above everyone else, and beneath the bright spotlights and under the watchful eyes of the audience Peeta was feeling more anxious than ever. 

Why was he just standing there? Wasn’t the bride supposed to come in last? Was this some kind of trap? Or a test?

Calm down! He screamed at himself internally. Why did he care so much? Even if he did get married to this Cato it didn’t mean anything. It’s fake and against his will and just plain horrible.

Also these heels were killing his feet.

Finally at the end of the aisle Peeta heard the doors bang open and a figure begin to approach him.

He couldn’t see too well against the glare of the harsh lights and the veil, but the figure, tall and broad seemed to take it’s time reveling in the spectacle and everybody's eyes on them.

Finally they made their way up onto the altar and Peeta saw his ‘husband’.

Dressed simply in an elegant black tux that fit him perfectly, and seemed way less complicated than the outfit Peeta was wearing; the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

Cato Hadley.

Peeta took a sharp intake of breath as Cato came to stand right next to him. 

His mind was completely unfocused as the priest approached and began reading meaningless vows to give make their marriage ‘official’. 

Finally Peeta found Cato facing him and the priest was muttering those dreaded words.

“Cato Hadley, do you take Peeta Mellark to be your wife?”

“I do.”

“And do you Peeta Mellark, take Cato Hadley to be your husband?”

His entire body felt like a statue, but somehow he felt his head nod, his chin touching one of the spikes on the choker silencing him.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Cato grabbed the veil throwing it back over his head and exposing his face to Cato and all of Panem, before he reached down and wrapped his arms around Peeta’s waist and pulling him flush against him before kissing him.

Cato’s lips felt rough and dominating as they worked against his to gain superiority or, victory over him.

Cato must always feel the need to win.

He had forgotten where he was and what he was doing when suddenly Cato broke away and the audience was cheering and clapping raucously.

Cato’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him against Cato’s side felt very dangerous and poisonous, he couldn’t wait to get it off. Still he forced himself to look up at Cato’s face and pretend to stare lovingly at him so he would survive the night without Arthur killing him. 

Cato looked down at him and smiled.

Peeta never knew a smile could look so dangerous.

The next thing he knew Cato was sweeping him up off of his feet and into his arms, ridiculous dress and all like he weighed nothing.

He was so abruptly grabbed he was shocked and threw his arms around Cato to keep himself from falling. The flashes and cheering of the crowds of people were too much for him right now, so he decided to throw his face up against Cato’s chest to feign endearment with him. 

Also he was tired of keeping up a smiling face for these people.

There was almost nothing as bad as pretending to be incredibly happy when he felt like dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look this fic is over a year old! my precious child. my sweet forgotten babe, all but lost and abandoned. i'm so sorry that you, my readers, must also suffer the terrible consequences of my irresponsible parenting. 
> 
> ON THAT NOTE. welcome back. i hope you enjoyed this!! fun fact as of posting this nothing else is pre-written for this fic so we're going into uncharted waters you and i readers. i hope that this chapter was sufficient enough to satisfy some small part of you guys, cause lemme tell you it makes me unreasonably happy when I see you guys like anything i post! 
> 
> now where's my pizza?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, yeah i'd like my pizza now please? with stuffed crust.

The party after the ceremony was a blur to Peeta. 

Cato’s hand keeping a firm grip on his waist. 

Dozens of people coming up to them mindlessly chattering and complimenting them on how lovely the whole arrangement was, or who did his dress they simply had to know!

Most questions were for Cato, but whenever there was one directed at him, he felt the taller man tighten his grip while he waited on Peeta’s reaction. Peeta would simply do his best smile before looking away as if that would suffice for an answer. 

He supposed that even though he couldn’t speak he could’ve done something to tell these people that things weren’t right.

That none of this was okay. It didn’t matter who did the fucking flowers, or who made the dress he was forced into because he’d been pushed into a marriage with a monster!

The monster who was now looking down and regarding Peeta’s expression. Peeta stared back at him defiantly for a second before they were interrupted by another well-wisher.

He was tired of it all. The stupid corset hurt, his feet ached, and the dress was gigantic and kept getting in the way. Peeta waited until the Capital sycophant finished talking to Cato before pushing himself free of his husband’s, god he would have to get used to that word husband’s, grip. He began to storm off before Cato snatched his arm up.

“What’re you doing?” He hissed tightening his grip around Peeta’s forearm as he looked around the room trying to make sure they weren’t making too much of a spectacle.

Peeta used his lapse of concentration to free himself before disappearing into the crowd. He could already tell from the sound of it that Cato was in pursuit, but he hoped that his need to make it seem as though nothing were amiss would give him enough of an edge. 

As Peeta stumbled in his heels he picked his dress up slightly to prevent it from being caught and kept his head down while he squeezed in and around people. He didn’t know what he was doing. He wasn’t trying to escape, that wouldn’t be possible but he needed a minute to himself; Cato, the marriage, these people. It was all too much to hear these people keep telling him how happy they were for him.

Peeta’s heart was beating, he turned around briefly to see that Cato was stopped by two people who were talking to him. He continued away from Cato and found himself in a small hallway branching out of the room, where he had not been before. He hurried down the hallway before ducking into the nearest room and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Peeta collapsed against the doorframe as he looked around at his new surroundings. He was in what looked like a small sitting room. The walls were lined with bookshelves and there was a couple of sitting chairs and then a desk- with a person!

“How nice of you to join me Mr. Mellark, please take a seat.” 

Peeta judged the distance between the desk and the window, and thought briefly about jumping, before deciding to sit down in a chair across from President Snow.

“Well, I suppose you’re tired of hearing it, but best wishes to you on your wedding day, a bride should always hear that.” The President finished his sentence before chuckling to himself which quickly devolved into a fit of coughs.

Unable to speak Peeta simply stared back at the leader of Panem and wondered what interest the President could possibly have in his new arrangements. 

“So, an arranged marriage between a baker from District 12 and a Victor from District Two?” He said continuing as if he were seriously pondering that question. “One has to wonder how a match like that gets made in these times,” The President paused taking a sip of his tea, before returning it to the table as if it had displeased him. “Word in the Capital is that you found Mr. Hadley irresistible after seeing him in the Games, and that he of course was spellbound after seeing you.”

What? That was ridiculous! Is that seriously what people thought?!

He couldn’t stand to look at the man much less be around him. Peeta found himself clutching the arms of his chair and tried his best to keep his mask of happiness from slipping. 

“But I, along with many in the Districts will of course find this whole affair… intriguing. I do have to wonder why else two young men with nothing in common would bind themselves together like this.”

Peeta could tell the President was trying to insinuate something, but he couldn’t tell what it was that he meant to imply. Anyone with a brain could clearly tell their marriage was a sham, but even he didn’t know what it was all for! He still thought this was all a mistake! But judging by the way the President spoke of their perceived relationship there was clearly more going on here.

“What you need to do now Mr. Mellark is make me believe it.” The President stopped and stared menacingly at Peeta while he felt the faux smile fall right off his face.

“Good, we should never have anything but the truth between us Mr. Mellark. But before we continue let me ask you one question, simply nod,” He added seeing his confusion on how he would answer. “What-”

“Where the f-” A voice interrupted President Snow’s next query as Arthur burst into the room clearly searching for Peeta. “Oh! Mr. President, sir, I don’t mean to disturb your meeting with Mr. Mellark-”

“Don’t worry, we’re finished here.” Snow answered calmly, cutting him off before he could continue. “I was just wishing the bride a long and happy marriage. I’m sure Mr. Hadley has been searching frantically for him.” 

“Ah, yes, I’ll inform Mr. Hadley of your well wishes, thank you Mr. President.” Arthur said as he practically pulled Peeta’s arm out of his socket getting him out of the chair. 

“Enjoy the rest of your wedding night.” Snow finished as Peeta was lead out of the room.

Peeta knew he should’ve taken the window when he had the chance.

“If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you’ll face severe punishments.” Arthur whispered harshly into Peeta’s ear while he led him down more hallways away from the sitting room and where the party had taken place. 

“Fortunately for you, the reception is just about over. So your absence will not be very missed.” He practically spit his words at Peeta as he pulled him along.

Peeta was relieved to be away from Cato for the meantime, but he couldn’t help feeling anxious as he was lead away. His stomach was in knots as he thought about his conversation with Snow.

Arthur however was very at distracting him however as Peeta had a hard time focusing on anything while trying to keep up with his breakneck pace in his heels and dress.

They stopped outside a room where Arthur confronted him once more. “If you’ve talked to the President then you know your only job here is to be a convincing wife for our resident killer out there.” He spoke quickly not noticing how Peeta flinched at the last part. “My suggestion is you try to make it as real as possible, if you can’t be in love with him, no one will believe you are either.” 

Peeta wanted to scream at him and tell him to give him more answers than this, but the stupid choker was still around his neck and Arthur was now walking quickly back down the hall away from him. 

“Have a nice wedding night.” He tossed over his shoulder back at Peeta before disappearing around the corner.

Peeta grasped the door knob in his hand while considering his choices. The only person who seemed to be keeping watch on him was now leaving him alone. He was sure more tortures were in store for him if he did what he was supposed to, but what if he tried to run? He looked down another empty hallway and considered his chances. His current outfit didn’t make for good escape clothes, especially if he was trying to move quickly. Plus he still needed this choker removed if he wanted to speak anytime soon. 

But this might be his only chance for a while.

Peeta sighed to himself before resigning himself to his fate. He was giving in right now, but he wasn’t giving up. He was going to get through anything else they threw at him and take his best chance at freedom when it came.

Peeta turned the handle and walked through the door to be greeted by more of the Avoxes from earlier in the day. His first instinct was to turn back around and run down the hallway, but he forced himself to relax and give into whatever was in store.

This time one of the female Avoxes approached him gently and took him by the hand and sat him down at a vanity. She seemed to be more aware of Peeta’s circumstances and he felt much more at ease.  
He tried to make eye contact with her but she steadfastly looked away from him as he tried to meet her gaze.

Peeta slumped in his chair and sat there as she started by removing the makeup from his face. 

As each bit of makeup was removed he was glad to see that he still was the same person underneath. He almost felt like the changes he had undergone would be permanent and he wouldn’t recognize himself.

Next he was finally allowed to kick off his heels as another removed the choker from his neck.

Peeta’s hands shot up to his throat and he rubbed his neck where the offending piece had previously sat.

“Thank you.” He whispered quietly. 

The Avoxes all seemed to still at this and he was struck with the sudden realization that he’d had something returned to him they never would. He’d spent his time being frightened and angry at them that it wasn’t until this precise moment that they were each in the same situation. Being used and forced to do whatever they were told against their will. His circumstances were slightly better, but that only made him feel worse.

He wanted to apologize or say something, but the female Avox just shook her head and made him stand back up.

Peeta stood there as they started to remove the voluminous dress from his body until he was left in the chemise and corset. 

As soon as they began to unlace the corset, Peeta gave a huge sigh of relief and began greedily swallowing air once more. Filling his lungs with oxygen to full capacity had never felt so good. 

Finally the chemise was unlaced and removed and Peeta was naked once more. Only this time his embarrassment, while still there, was greatly lessened. 

Peeta was herded more gently into a smaller porcelain tub of steaming water. Flowers floated on the surface of the water and richly scented oils glazed the water giving the room a heavily scented floral smell. 

He closed his eyes and tried to relax and pretend he was alone. The warm water was calming and Peeta tried his best to formulate some kind of a plan, but his thoughts were nebulous and hazy at best as he laid back against the tub before sliding his head underwater along with the rest of himself. He didn’t know how to swim, so submerging himself in the bath was the closest he ever really got to going for a swim. Here in the tub where the bottom was defined and so close he felt safe and thought briefly about staying down there. 

He wasn’t allowed to contemplate this long however as one of the Avoxes grabbed him and quickly pulled his head back above water, forcing him to breathe in air.

Peeta turned away from him and pulled his knees into his chest to cover himself as this Avox began scrubbing him down.

The Avox finished before throwing the cloth at him and gesturing for him to clean the rest of himself and Peeta still felt his face go red at the thought of being watched while cleaning himself in front of a crowd. 

Peeta finished with his bath at last and was dried with soft towels and dressed in a long flowing white robe, whose lace embroidery did nothing to conceal his body. 

In fact the only thing keeping it closed was himself.

“Is this all I get?” Peeta asked aghast while gesturing at himself with one hand. Part of him missed the dress, because at least that covered him, this was a harsh exposing of his body and Peeta wanted desperately to cover every inch of himself.

The Avoxes looked at him as if to say, , _What did you think it was gonna be?_ Before pushing him through a door and into another room.

As the door slammed shut behind him Peeta’s new outfit suddenly made sense to him.

He was in a bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is a weird chapter. cato's pov next. I think i can write another chapter soon.
> 
> as always let me know what you think. i'm really tired and someone else needs to help me edit this stuff. i promise i can write better than this i'm just so tired.


End file.
